1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor for driving a gate line and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a gate driving integrated circuit (“IC”) which is packaged by a TCP (Tape-Carrier-Package) or COG (Chip-On-Glass) method, other packaging methods have been sought in consideration of the manufacturing cost, size and design of a product. A gate-driving unit which generates a gate signal using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (“a-Si TFT”), without adopting the gate driving IC, is packaged onto a glass substrate.
The a-Si TFT receives a clock signal, and is turned on for a specified time in a frame to output a high-level clock signal as a gate signal and the a-Si TFT should be in a turned-off state for a remaining time.
However, the a-Si TFT may not be in a turned-off state for the remaining time due to parasitic capacitance. Thus, the display quality of the liquid crystal display deteriorates.